


See you on Tuesday

by tessalane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco is 31, Draco is a Professor, Draco is complicated, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry attends Draco's lectures, Harry is a student, Harry is the mature one, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Professor Draco Malfoy, Tiny bit angsty, University, age gap, alternative universe, harry is 24, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessalane/pseuds/tessalane
Summary: “It’s cute how your eyes light up when you talk about scary things like Hilter and the concentration camps.”Draco blushes and presses his lips together. “I’m starting to think you’re not paying attention during my lectures.”Harry only hums. “My focus might be on someone else.”or the one where Draco is a University professor and Harry is an attractive university student attending his lectures -Fluff, complications, and smut!





	See you on Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I started uni a couple of months ago and I felt inspired to write a story about Professor Malfoy and Student Harry. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. 
> 
> I worked really hard on this. I hope there are no mistakes but since English isn't my first language, there might be some mistakes still. I apologize beforehand. 
> 
> Enjoy the story :) xxx

Draco wouldn’t say his love life was nonexistent. He simply put his heart and soul into his studies in order to become a professor of history at the age of 30.

 

He’s young, ambitious and hardworking and if that makes him a miserable single guy in his thirties then so be it. The thing is, Draco is truly happy. He just turned 31, he works at his desired university as a professor, he lives in a little cosy flat and owns a cat named Greg. Draco doesn’t feel like he’s missing out on something.

 

That is until he’s giving the first lecture of the semester about the First World War and its reasons. He’s busy talking and explaining and showing his students a few videos. He even answers a couple of questions which makes him feel very proud. Draco never feels happier. He loves teaching, he loves talking about things that matter such as history.

 

Once he’s finished giving his lecture, the students rush out of the lecture hall leaving Draco to himself. Well, almost to himself.

 

Draco gathers his things and puts them back inside his bag, turns off all the electricity and grabs his coat. The moment he looks up, he notices a beautiful raven-haired boy with cute glasses and impossible green eyes. Draco's breath catches in his throat and he’s mesmerized.

 

Emerald green eyes stare into grey ones and for a moment the world stops. Draco grabs his coat tightly for support.

 

Then, the student nods and smiles at Draco timidly. The boy grabs his bag and his coat and rushes out of the hall leaving Draco to himself.

 

Draco takes a deep breath and frowns. “Get a grip on yourself, man. You’re a professional, serious professor.”

 

But the sight of the beautiful boy with black messy hair haunts him for the rest of the week.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco gives a few seminars and individual consultations for students needing help with their essays in the following week.

 

He decides to only focus on his job, his profession. Draco loves being a professor and he wouldn’t let one beautiful student distract him like that. The thing is, many students are attractive. Draco isn’t blind. There are many attractive, athletic boys walking around on the campus. Most of them are studying medicine or sports or law. But no one has taken his breath away quite like the boy with the messy hair and green eyes.

 

When he gives his next history lecture about how the First World War developed, his eyes wander across the room. Beautiful green eyes stare back at him intensively from one of the seats in the back and Draco has to turn around in order to concentrate.

 

He really needs to pull himself together. He finishes his lecture as he usually does, smiles shyly at the applause he receives afterwards and watches the students leave the lecture hall.

 

Draco chooses to ignore the boy. He doesn’t look up as he grabs his belongings, he doesn’t search the room for messy black hair, he doesn’t feel tense when he walks past him and he _doesn’t_ acknowledge the timid “Hi” when Draco walks out of the lecture hall.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The fact that he’s looking forward to his Tuesday history lecture scares him. Nothing about that lecture is special, nothing makes it different than the others lectures or seminars. Nothing makes it stand out.

 

But for some reason, he enters the lecture hall on Tuesday with weird anticipation and a tingle inside his chest.

 

The lecture goes smoothly. He does look up a lot less than he would usually do, scared that a certain raven-haired boy would startle and confuse him. But other than that, the lecture goes on smoothly

 

After releasing the students, Draco busies himself closing the PowerPoint presentation on his laptop. He pulls out the plug when he notices someone is walking up towards his desk.

 

Draco looks up and stares into those emerald green eyes that seem to burn right through his soul. He holds his breath and straightens his back. Act cool, Malfoy. Calm and collected. _Cool_.

 

The boy smiles shyly. “Hello.”

 

Draco nods. “How can I help you?”

 

The boy simply shakes his head. “Oh no. I just wanted to tell you that your lectures are my favourite. I think you’re the best professor in this university.”

 

Draco blushes and stares at the boy in shock. He wasn’t expecting that. “Thank you. I’m very pleased you enjoy it so much.”

 

The boy smiles, pushes his glasses up and nods. “You should know that I’m not the only one who loves your lectures.”

 

Draco is still mesmerised. He nods and doesn’t know what else to say. Now that he knows what the boy’s voice sounds like he’ll never be able to sleep.

 

The boy smiles and runs a hand through his crazy messy hair. Then, he turns around. Happily, he jumps up the stairs and out of the lecture hall.

 

Draco has to sit down and calm his racing heart for a moment.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“It’s a disaster!”, Draco screams outraged and throws his hands up in the air.

 

He’s on his usual cook-and-talk date with his best friend Neville. This time, it was Draco’s turn to cook for the two of them and he hasn’t stopped complaining about the mysterious boy since Neville entered Draco’s apartment.

 

“What’s so wrong with it?”, Neville asks him with a grin and takes a sip from his glass of wine.

 

Draco sighs desperately as he puts down a plate with olives on the table. “He’s a freaking student, Nev. It‘s so freaking unprofessional to even think about him.“

 

Neville raises his eyebrows. „I think you need to relax. How old is he?“

 

Draco shrugs his shoulders. „ I don’t know. 24? Maybe 25.“

 

„And what’s so crazy about a guy that’s like 6 years younger than you? I’ve dated people who were 10 years younger and it never was a problem.“

 

„The age isn’t the problem, Neville“, Draco argues and turns off the oven. In an effortless move, he takes out the self-made lasagna. „The problem is that he’s my _student_.”

 

Neville frowns. “Not really, though. He visits one of your thousand lectures.”

 

Draco rolls his eyes and puts the lasagna on the table. “Still. It’s weird. It's probably forbidden”

 

“It's not illegal. This isn't Highschool. And it’s only weird because you make it weird. He’s cute, he’s nice and he blew you away the minute you laid your eyes on him. I say give it a try.”

 

Draco presses his lips together and shakes his head. “I’m not comfortable with this.”

 

“Just go with the flow. You don’t have to go on a date with him. Talking after lectures is perfectly fine, just see where it goes from there.”

 

Draco sighs. "I don't think I can do that. Neville, he's really bloody attractive. I've never seen such green eyes in my entire life!"

 

Neville gives him a knowing smirk. "You're head over heels for that boy, you do realize that, right?"

 

Draco rolls his eyes. "I am not head over heels for him. I've just met him, for god's sake. I don't even know him. He's probably a complete psychopath waiting to murder me."

 

Neville raises an eyebrow at Draco. "You act like a drama queen."

 

Draco gives his best friend a death glare and takes a bite of his lasagna. " I don’t want to talk about it anymore. This conversation is giving me a headache.”

 

Neville only grins. “You’re so head over heels. Merlin.”

 

Draco glares at his best friend. “I said no more talking. Let’s eat now.”

 

Neville sighs, but then he shrugs giving up. “Okay. Uh this smells delicious. I’m starving. Thanks for cooking, Malfoy.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco thinks about Neville's words for three days before he eventually decides that maybe he is a drama queen. Maybe this whole situation isn't even as bad as Draco makes it out to be. Maybe the boy is simply interested in history and is intrigued by Draco's knowledge and intellect.

 

Therefore, he decides that he’s going to let loose. If the boy is approaching him again, Draco will talk to him. He will have a casual conversation with him and then he can go on with his life.

 

Feeling proud and confident, he walks into the lecture hall next Tuesday and waits for the students to come in. He sees the boy entering the hall and gives him a timid smile. Draco feels giddy inside when the boy returns the smile and sits down.

 

It all would have been fine. Draco finishes his lecture, smiles at the applause he receives and starts packing away his stuff. Then, he waits for the beautiful student to approach him again. Instead, the boy exists the lecture hall talking passionately to a male student with bright red hair. Draco frowns.

 

He presses his lips together and tries to ignore the stinging pain in his chest. It doesn’t matter, he tells himself. He's not disappointed. Nor is he jealous. It’s nothing. It’s better this way.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

When Draco goes for his usual Sunday morning walk, he thinks about calling his mum. Maybe he would cook pasta with salmon later.

 

And he definitely needs to clean his apartment. Hands shoved deeply into the pockets of his blue coat and cheeks hidden behind his Burberry scarf, he walks to the closest Starbucks and gets himself a Chai Latte. He waits paitently in line and already searches his pockets for his money when he feels an unexpected, sudden tap on his shoulder.

 

He jumps out of his skin feeling absolutely terrified.

 

“Sorry”, a familiar voice says. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

Draco turns around to see the person waiting in line behind him. His eyes widen at the sight of the young beautiful student in Nike sweatpants and a black sweater. His hair is sticking up in all different directions and his cheeks are a wonderful rosy colour.

 

“That’s okay,” Draco says. His own voice sounds strange to him.

 

The boy smiles. “I just wanted to say hi.”

 

Draco frowns, but the boy quickly adds “I'm sitting on that table over there. I'm studying for an exam, I can concentrate here way better than at home. I recognized you straight away when you walked in. I just wanted to get another hot chocolate for my study session and well - um - I just wanted to say hi."

 

Draco smiles. The boy is adorable. "Oh, well. Then good luck for your exam - um - you’ve never introduced yourself.”

 

The boy nods. “Right. I’m Harry”, he stretches out his hand for Draco to shake. “Harry Potter.”

 

Harry. The name suits him.

 

Draco hesitates for a moment but then he grabs Harry’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Harry grins. “Technically, we’ve already met.”

 

Draco nods and blushes. “That’s right.”

 

“It was nice to see you, Mr Malfoy. But it's your turn now."

 

Draco simply stares at Harry, the words echoing in his brain. Then he realizes that he's supposed to order.

 

He turns around and orders his Chai Latte. After paying the lady, he turns back to Harry.

 

Draco smiles awkwardly, unsure what to say next.

 

"I wish I could take the exam in your lecture. Yours is so much more interesting", Harry sighs and steps forward to the counter.

 

Draco smiles. "What exam do you have to take?"

 

"Religious studies. It's just not my thing", Harry explains.

 

"A Chai Latte for Draco!", a young woman shouts causing Harry's head to snap up and his eyes sparkle in excitement.

 

Draco groans. Great, now the boy knows his first name. No student has ever known his first name, it's something Draco likes to keep private.

 

"Hmmm. I like your name. Draco. That's really special", Harry says after Draco comes back from getting his Chai Latte. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you here. See you on Tuesday!"

 

Draco stares at Harry. See you on Tuesday. As if it was a settled agreement between them.

 

“Yeah, see you on Tuesday”, Draco dumbly answers and waves awkwardly. How is he an academically respected professor? He can't even hold a normal conversation with a student.

 

Harry smiles back and walks to the counter ordering his hot chocolate.

 

Draco stares at the man in awe one more time. Then, he turns around and walks home with shaky hands and a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco doesn’t put on his nice grey jumper and his black trousers for Harry. He doesn’t style his hair in a nice soft quiff and he doesn’t moisturise nor shaves his stubbles Tuesday morning for Harry. He does it for himself. He doesn’t care about Harry. He _doesn’t_!

 

But ever since Harry introduced himself to Draco, he can’t get him out of his head. He has to think about him nonstop, it’s actually crazy.

 

So when he sets up his laptop, turns on all the Equipment and opens the PowerPoint presentation, he forces himself not to look up and search the room for the raven haired man.

 

He doesn’t have to search. The moment he looks up and faces the students, his eyes land on Harry in the third row, right up front. Draco stares at him surprised for a minute.

 

Then, he clears his throat and starts his lecture about the most important people in the First World War and what part they played.

 

Draco manages to get through his lecture pretty well, the boy with the emerald green eyes is almost forgotten.

 

When he plays an interview with a historian-author, he walks to the side of the lecture hall, leans on the wall and watches Harry watching the video.

 

Harry is beautiful, no one would ever disagree with Draco. His eyes are glowing dark green, his hair is a wild chaos on top of his head, his jaw is sharp like a knife and his lashes throw a beautiful shadow on his high collarbones. The glasses make him look cute, younger, and softer.

 

Draco sighs. He behaves like a little school girl with a giant crush on a teacher. Just that _he_ is the teacher. He’s supposed to be the one in control, the one with the upper hand.

 

He certainly doesn’t feel like the upper hand. Especially not, when Harry is wearing a black jumper that slightly goes up when he stretches and shows the softest skin on his stomach.

 

Draco wants to kiss that skin, feel it, touch it. Wait - where did that thought come from?

 

He shakes his head, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, he’s staring into intense green eyes looking right back at him. His breath hitches in his throat and he feels a mix of embarrassment and arousal.

 

Draco is thankful that the video stops right at that moment. He walks towards his laptop, closes the YouTube page and begins to explain what the author meant with his statement.

 

He doesn’t look at Harry again.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Alright, mum, I’ll be home in about 40 minutes, I have to go grocery shopping first”, Draco speaks into his phone, whilst finishing his cup of tea.

 

“Don’t stress yourself, I can go grocery shopping. Send me the list of things you need and I’ll buy them for you.”

 

“Mum”, Draco argues “I don’t want you to go grocery shopping for me. I'm thirty-one years old!”

 

He can tell through the phone that his mum is rolling her eyes at him.

 

“Once a mother, always a mother”, she simply states. “I’ll see you at your flat in an hour. Send me the list, Draco!”

 

Draco doesn’t have time to disagree, she’s hung up the phone before he could answer.

 

He sighs, rubs his eyes in an attempt to wake up and gets out of his chair. His office looks like a mess. Technically, any normal person would still consider it very tidy but to Draco, it is a total mess. He's a tidy person and he needs everything to be clean and organized.

 

He starts picking up a few papers, either throwing them in the trash or putting them away, grabs all the pencils lying around and puts them back to where they belong.

 

After five minutes of cleaning, he feels a lot better already. He gets out his phone and texts his mum a list of things he needs from the grocery store. Then, he grabs his coat and his bag and exits the office, locking the door right after him.

 

Once he steps outside, a big raindrop splashes right across his face.

 

“Shit”, Draco whispers. Within minutes, it starts pouring.

 

Draco runs to his car in a desperate attempt to save his coat and rushes inside, turning on the heater.

 

He takes a deep breath, wipes his hair out of his face and shakes his head.

 

“Stupid British weather”, he mumbles.

 

He drives out of the parking lot and just around the corner when he sees someone standing in the rain at the bus stop.

 

Draco recognises him immediately. Lean body, messy raven hair and glasses that he could recognise everywhere.

 

“Shit”, Draco whispers again.

 

He fights hard against the urge to pull over and offer Harry a ride. He couldn’t just drive his student home, for God’s sake! But eventually his self control shedders and he parks right in front of the bus station.

 

He rolls the window down. “Can I give you a ride?”

 

Harry looks at him confused for two seconds. Then, his eyes light up when he recognizes Draco. “Yes!”

 

Without hesitation, Harry opens the door and jumps inside the car. “Sorry, I’m soaked.”

 

Draco smiles. “Me too.”

 

Harry watches him closely and probably notices Draco’s wet hair and soaked clothes. His eyes turn a shade darker and he licks his lips. “Right.”

 

Then, his hand suddenly moves upwards to Draco head. Draco’s breath hitches in his throat and his heart stops beating. In a soft, gentle movement, Harry strokes some wet hair out of Draco’s eyes.

 

“Your hair is really soft”, Harry whispers and his eyes flicker down to Draco’s lips.

 

Draco only hums. It’s so dark, he can only see shadows of Harry. „I use lots of conditioner.“

 

Harry chuckles softly. Draco almost doesn't hear his response over the pouring rain. „I see.“

 

Draco clears his throat and breaks the admiring gaze. „Where can I drive you?”

 

“Right”, Harry says and shakes his head as if waking out of a trance. He tells him the address and Draco starts to drive.

 

He doesn’t say anything else, simply focuses on driving.

 

“I admire you and your passion for history”, Harry says softly. Draco doesn’t dare to look at him. “I wish I was as passionate for something as you are.”

 

Draco frowns. “Aren’t you happy with what you’re doing right now?“

 

Harry shrugs. „It’s fine, I guess. I’m majoring in Philosophy and Literature since I love reading and writing, but I’m not sure where it’s going to take me, you know?“

 

Draco smiles. „You’re young. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. I’m certain you will find your way.”

 

Harry sighs but doesn’t disagree.

 

“How come that you visit my lectures then?”

 

Harry shrugs. “I’m interested in history. And I have to visit a lecture in a different major, it’s obligatory.”

 

Draco nods. “I see.”

 

"But I still chose your lecture voluntarily!", Harry quickly adds causing Draco to chuckle.

 

"Don't worry", Draco reassures him. "I know what you meant."

 

Harry sighs in relief and smiles. “Did you always know what you wanted to do?”

 

Draco nods. “Yeah, pretty much. History was my favourite subject. It was clear to me that I would study it at the university. Then my professor suggested I should do my doctorate. So I did.”

 

Harry smiles. “And are you happy?”

 

“Very.”

 

“It’s cute how your eyes light up when you talk about scary things like Hilter and the concentration camps.”

 

Draco blushes and presses his lips together. “I’m starting to think you’re not paying attention during my lectures.”

 

Harry only hums. “My focus might be on someone else.”

 

Draco’s heart skips a beat. "Is that so?"

 

  
"Hmm", Harry only hums and leans back against the seat his eyes fixated on Draco. 

 

Draco notices Harry's presence way too clearly and even though he's soaking wet, he begins to feel hot all over his body.

 

Draco feels partly disappointed and partly relieved when his navigation system tells him they’ve arrived.

 

“So, there you go”, Draco says and runs a hand through his wet hair awkwardly.

 

“Thanks for driving me home”, Harry speaks softly.

 

Draco stares into green eyes and gets lost for a second. Then he nods. “No problem. The rain was awful.”

 

Harry nods. “See you on Tuesday?”

 

Draco smiles. “Of course. As always.”

 

He watches Harry get out of the car and waits until the boy opens the door. Then, Harry turns around one more time and waves at him.

 

Draco can't help but smile and wave back. The flutter inside his chest is starting to get annoying. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It becomes a habit. Draco gives his lecture and tries to ignore Harry as best as he can so he doesn’t get distracted.

 

And then, after his lecture, Harry walks up to him and chats to him about the lecture, about the things Draco explained, what Harry found most interesting, what Harry didn't understand.

 

It's lovely. It's simple. And it's also sugar sweet. Draco feels so light and young that even his mother is starting to pick up on it.

 

When they're out for lunch together, she looks up from her menu and gives Draco a weird look - a mix between a smirk and a frown. "You're glowing."

 

Draco looks up as well and raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

 

"I said you're glowing", she repeats. "Have you met someone?"

 

"No", Draco lies but his mum only raises her eyebrows at him. "Okay, maybe. But it's complicated."

 

"It's always complicated with you!", she says and rolls her eyes.

 

Draco sighs and rubs his eyes. "I guess it is."

 

"So what's his name?"

 

Draco bites his lip, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and awkward. "Um. Harry."

 

"And why is it complicated?", she smiles. "Does he have a boyfriend? Is he straight? Is he not interested in you?"

 

"No", Draco quickly says "That's not it. I believe he's very interested. I mean, I'm not sure. But he visits my lectures."

 

His mum shakes her head confused. "Why is that a problem?"

 

Draco glares at her in disbelief. "Mum, have you not heard? He's my student!"

 

"Yes, I have heard you loud and clear. I just don't understand why that would be a problem. Unless he's a minor, of course."

 

"He's not a minor", Draco sighs suddenly feeling very stupid. "But it just feels wrong."

 

"Him being your student feels wrong?"

 

Draco nods.

 

"Draco, honey, you're just looking for excuses not to get involved with someone. I love you, but you're being ridiculous."

 

Draco frowns. "Thanks, mum."

 

"I'm just telling you the truth. I'd give it a try."

 

Draco sighs. "Okay, thanks for your advice."

 

They order, eat their lunch and chat about work. But Draco's mind stays focused on Harry the entire time, his mum's words echoing inside his brain.  _You're being ridiculous. You're looking for excuses not to get involved with someone. Give it a try._

 

Draco is confused.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
It's Thursday and Draco is spending the two free hours that he has in-between his lectures in his office grading some essays.

 

He likes reading student's work, especially if the work is good. He's read an amazing essay from a student called Hermione Granger.

 

But then, there are also terrible ones like the one he's reading right now from someone called George Weasley. The poor boy didn't get the memo that he was supposed to write about the historical politician Napoleon and not about the company Napoleon producing grills.

 

Draco runs a hand through his hair, not wanting to fail him but also not having any other choice.

 

Just as he wants to write down the grade, he hears a knock on his door.

 

"Come in", Draco shouts and looks up.

 

Black messy hair and piercing green eyes look through the door. "Mr Malfoy?"

 

Draco's heart skips a beat and he sits up straighter. "Harry, what a surprise!"

 

"Hey", Harry smiles "um - can I come in?"

 

Draco nods. "Yeah, sure."

 

Harry steps into his office and takes a quick look around. "Wow, your office is really stylish."

 

Draco blushes. "Thank you."

 

"Anyway", Harry says and sits down on the grey couch in Draco's office. "I have to write an assignment and I feel really lost. I was hoping you could help me?"

 

Draco presses his lips together and stares at Harry's lost green eyes. How could he possibly say no? He sighs. "Yes, of course."

 

"Really?", Harry's eyes light up.

 

Draco smiles and nods. "Yes, that's what I'm here for. Go on, tell me about your ideas."

 

And Harry does. He talks about Judith Butler and her gender theory and how she revolutionized the idea of Gender and Sex and how Harry finds the whole theory very interesting.

 

"But I don't know how to write a whole assignment about that."

 

Draco frowns. "You can't. You need to narrow it down."

 

"How?", Harry asks like a cute little puppy feeling lost.

 

"So you're interested in gender studies and also feminism, I suppose. What else are you interested in that's somehow related to these topics?"

 

Harry shrugs his shoulders. "Um. I like how feminism is portrayed and wildly discussed in social media. I also like how celebrities promote feminism. Hmm. I also find females in politics interesting."

 

Draco nods. "That's great. Politics is always great to write about. You could analyze the differences between males and females in politics. Analyze their success, their popularity, what kind of criticism they get and for what they are being critizied. And then you can use Judith Butler to support your analysis."

 

Harry starts to beam and his eyes sparkle. "Thank you, Draco! This helped me so much!"

 

Then, his face goes blank and he suddenly gets very pale. "Oh shit. I'm not supposed to call you Draco. I'm so sorry."

 

Draco sighs. Then he chuckles and shrugs. "It's fine. You can call me Draco in here. But you still have to call me Mr Malfoy outside this office, okay?"

 

Harry nods and the smile is back on his face. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

Draco smiles and feels warm and fluffy inside. "I'm glad I could help. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

 

Harry nods and gets up. Just as opens the door, he turns around one more time. He sounds incredibly sincere. "You're really amazing, Draco. See you on Tuesday."

 

Draco nods and suddenly feels dizzy.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The whole situation is getting messy. Draco thinks about Harry nonstop. He wants to see him, talk to him, be around him. It's crazy.

 

Every time he walks around campus, he searches for Harry. The campus is huge, therefore he hasn't seen him yet, but he still keeps his eyes open.

 

On rare occasions, Draco gets lunch in the cafeteria. He hates the unhealthy, fatty food there, but sometimes he forgets to bring lunch so he has no choice.

 

On Thursday, Draco gives his lunch away to his coworker Luna who looks like she might pass out. She's trying this new crazy diet that Draco consistently tried to talk her out of. Before she could pass out, Draco gave her his organic roasted chicken with potatoes and veggies, reassuring her that it's fine, that Draco could eat something else.

 

But that means that Draco doesn't have something to eat for lunch anymore. Therefore, he finds himself getting some pasta and veggies in the crowded cafeteria. He sits down in a quiet corner where he won't be disturbed and begins to eat his meal.

 

When he looks up, his eyes land on messy raven hair sitting a few tables away from him. There's no way Harry has noticed Draco since he's sitting in a hidden spot.

 

But Draco has a good view of him. He's wearing a grey jumper and blue jeans. His hair is messy as usual and he looks incredibly attractive. Draco sighs.

 

He frowns when an attractive boy with chocolate like skin and a black short afro sits down next to Harry and throws an arm around him.

 

Harry giggles at something the boy says and takes a bite off his food. Then, Harry leans on his shoulder and nuzzles his nose into the boy's neck.

 

Draco feels sick to his stomach. He feels absolutely horrible. He tries to eat some of his pasta because he knows he needs to eat at least something but he really can't get anything down his throat anymore.

 

So he gets up, gets rid of the food and the tray and walks back to his office.

 

He locks himself up and focuses on his work. He needs to prepare a few lectures, read through some essays and answer tons of emails. Trying desperately to distract himself and also trying to get rid of the images of Harry cuddling with another man, he throws himself into his work.

 

After about two hours, there's a knock on his door. Draco groans and runs a hand through his hair.

 

The door is being opened and a particular young man enters. "Hey, Draco. Can I come in?"

 

"You're already inside", Draco states, noticing how unfriendly he sounds.

 

Harry looks at him confused. "You look tired. Are you okay?"

 

Draco sighs and rubs his face. "Yeah. Just ... feeling a bit off."

 

Harry tilts his head. "Did anything happen?"

 

Draco shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "It doesn't really matter."

 

"You sure?"

 

Draco nods. "Yeah. How can I help you?"

 

"I was wondering if I could study here. I like your office, it has a really nice atmosphere. I promise I'll be quiet."

 

Draco watches Harry confused. Didn't he just flirt with the beautiful boy in the cafeteria? Why is he now flirting with Draco?

 

He decides to take a risky step and be straight forward. "Why don't you study with your boyfriend?"

 

Harry's eyebrows narrow in confusion, forming a small v on his foreheard. "Who?"

 

"Your boyfriend. I just saw you two in the cafeteria."

 

"Wait. Do you mean Dean?", Harry asks. "Afro, hipster clothes, perfect chocolate like skin?"

 

Draco nods. "Yeah, I guess that's him."

 

Harry barks out a laugh. "Oh no, no, no. You've got it all wrong. He's with Seamus. He's just a really good friend."

 

Draco frowns. "Do you cuddle with all of your friends?"

 

"Yes", Harry bluntly answers. "You don't?"

 

Draco shakes his head. "No, I don't. I only cuddle with my boyfriend."

 

Harry frowns. "Your boyfriend."

 

Draco shakes his head. "When I'm in a relationship. But currently I'm not in a relationship. So I'm not cuddling anyone at the moment."

 

Harry grins smugly and sits down on the couch. "But you're missing out on a lot."

 

Draco shakes his head again. "No, I'm not so keen on unnecessary body contact. If it's with someone I find attractive, then it's not a problem. But with anyone else, it is a problem."

 

Harry grins. "Okay, Sir."

 

Draco raises his eyebrows and watches Harry make himself comfortable on the grey couch. He gets out his laptop and some papers.

 

"I promise I keep quiet", Harry says before he begins to type something into his laptop.

 

Draco sighs. "Alright."

 

It's oddly comfortable working alongside Harry. Since the boy does keep quiet, Draco can easily focus on his work and also feels motivated enough to not get distracted by his phone or Youtube.

 

This is a first, Draco thinks.

 

Every other Partner that Draco has had (not that it had been many) has eventually annoyed the crap out of him. He simply enjoys his peace and quiet and most people don't respect that. They start a conversation with him after 30 minutes or they start getting really loud.

 

But with Harry, it's different. They stay in the office until it's dark outside, both not saying a word and working on whatever they have to do.

 

When Draco finishes his work, he turns around to Harry. "I'm finished."

 

Harry looks up, hair even messier than usual. "Oh, okay."

 

He begins to collect his stuff and puts it back into his backpack. "Thanks for letting me study here."

 

Draco smiles. "No problem. It was nice working alongside you."

 

Harry gets up and returns the smile. "I agree."

 

Then, he heads to the door. Before he leaves, he turns around one last time. "Just for the record: I'm not seeing anyone either. See you on Tuesday!"

 

With a wink, Harry turns back around, walks out of the office and leaves Draco feeling hot and flustered and bothered.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Things are _really_  starting to get out of hand when after one of his lectures Harry asks him if he’s doing any smaller seminars or workshops soon.

 

“Why?”, Draco asks.

 

Harry just shrugs his shoulders. “I’d like to see you more often.”

 

Draco stares at him in shock and disbelief. But then Harry bursts out laughing.

 

“Relax, Merlin, you should see your face!”, he laughs. “I just like Workshops, they’re different.”

 

Draco relaxes but chooses to ignore how his heart stings at the realisation that Harry joked about wanting to see him more.

 

“So?”

 

“I don’t know”, Draco answers truthfully. “I might do one soon. I haven't really thought about it."

 

Harry presses his lips together as if he’s gathering up the courage. Then he finally says “Here, I’ll give you my number. Will you text me when you know?”

 

He scribbles something on a paper lying around the desk and gives it to Draco.

 

Draco hesitates. Shit, he shouldn’t take the number. This is getting out of hand. This is _so_ unprofessional.

 

Of course, his body reacts without listening to his brain. He takes the piece of paper.

 

Their hands touch for the tiniest moment, sending shivers down his spine. Draco licks his lips and gulps.

 

“I will.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise”, Draco answers truthfully and puts the little note inside his wallet.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco doesn’t arrange a whole trip for Harry. _He doesn’t_. He tells himself he organises something great for the students because he wants to share his knowledge and give them the opportunity to experience history in a different way.

 

“Bullshit”, Neville laughs when Draco tells him so.

 

“Shut up”, Draco argues. “I genuinely do it for the students in general. Harry simply inspired me.”

 

Neville rolls his eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, honey. You're absolutely in love with that boy.”

 

Draco doesn’t answer him. Instead, he collects all the necessary information for his planned trip. He fills out some papers from his university in order to get permission for his field trip and puts them in an envelope ready to send them away later.

 

Neville takes a long sip from his coffee. “Draco.”

 

“Don’t”, Draco simply states, not even looking up.

 

“I'm being serious here. You’re head over heels for that boy. Just make a move. He’s not gonna wait forever.”

 

Draco sighs and rubs his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

 

“I’m just telling you”, Neville pressures and puts his mug on Draco’s kitchen table. “Make a move. Be happy, be brave.”

 

Draco rolls his eyes. “I have to send these to the office.”

 

Neville sighs. „Alright, I’ll come with you. But don‘t lie to me again saying that this trip isn’t about Harry.“

 

Draco presses his lips tightly together and doesn’t say anything else.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Of course, permission and financial support are granted a week later. Draco is good at what he does and he has planned this trip in very beautiful detail. He hopes enough students will apply.

 

He sends an email to every department, telling them to send a round-mail to every student with the information.

 

Then, he picks up his phone and grabs the little note with Harry’s phone number.

 

His fingers are shaking.

 

“ _Hey, this is Draco Malfoy. I organised a field trip to London, it’ll be all about museums and history and stuff. If you’re interested, I can send you an email with all the information. Kind regards, Malfoy_ ”

 

Draco takes a deep breath and presses send.

 

This is stupid. Harry probably isn’t even interested at all. Why would he? He doesn’t even study history. He probably only asked because he wanted to be nice and -

 

His phone rings. Draco looks down and sees a new message from Harry.

 

_“Hey, nice to hear from you. I would love to take part in it, can you please send me the email? Love, Harry”_

 

Draco’s heart skips a beat. _Love, Harry._

 

He immediately sends Harry the link per Email and types a response message.

 

_“Just sent it to you. Let’s hope enough people are interested. See you soon, Malfoy“_

 

Draco desperately hopes that the trip comes about. He needs at least 10 students willing to participate and then he’s free to go. Otherwise, it's not worth going.

 

A week later it turns out all of his worries were useless. Over 160 students signed up for the trip.

 

Draco feels even more proud of himself. He can’t believe he managed to pull this off. Even his coworkers praise him for his fantastic idea and his fabulously written request.

 

He saves Harry a space and then lets a computer system choose the rest.

 

After the students have been chosen, he feels a heavy weight being lifted off his chest. Draco couldn’t be happier. He sends an email to all the students who managed to get a spot to meet him on Wednesday at four o’clock in one of the lecture halls.

 

On Wednesday afternoon, he receives a text message.

 

_“Looking forward to seeing you. H”_

 

Draco presses his lips together to hide his smile. Neville would probably roll his eyes at Draco if he were here.

 

With an excited shy smile, he hurries to the lecture hall and unlocks the door. He’s half an hour early, as always. Draco isn’t crazy, he just likes to be prepared and he likes things to be well organized.

 

He sets up his laptop, opens his presentation he has prepared to inform the students and gets out the printed sheets with all the information.

 

„I see you’re an early bird.“

 

Draco looks up surprised. He still has 17 more minutes until students are supposed to come in.

 

His heart stops beating when he sees Harry in black joggers, a grey Nike hoodie and a cap on top of his head walking down the stairs towards the front of the lecture hall.

 

Draco gulps. „I just like to be prepared.“

 

Harry nods and grins. He puts his bag down. „Sorry I just came from the gym, I didn’t have time to shower.“

 

Draco presses his lips together. „Don’t worry. You look fine.“

 

 _More than just fine_. But Draco doesn’t say that, god.

 

„I mean, it’s just a few words from me to the students, nothing special“, Draco quickly adds when he sees the smug smile on Harry’s face.

 

Keep it professional, Draco, he warns himself.

 

Harry sits down in the front row and puts his head on his hand. “I’m really looking forward to it. Even though I technically don’t have time.”

 

Draco looks up surprised. “You don’t?”

 

Harry sighs. “I have five essays to write.”

 

Draco grins and shrugs. “Ah, the good, fun times about being a student. Sometimes I do miss it.”

 

Harry looks at him deeply lost in his thoughts. His brows are furrowed and he bites his lip. Draco nearly has a heart attack at the sight of that and busies himself with his paperwork.

 

“May I ask you a question?”

 

Draco doesn’t look up, he only hums.

 

“How old are you?”

 

Draco now does look up. He stares right back at Harry, trying to figure out where this is going. “Thirty-one. Why?”

 

Harry smiles. “You’re actually really young.”

 

Draco laughs softly. “Um, okay. I guess so. Thanks for that. Why, did you think I was older?”

 

Harry shrugs again. “I don’t know. Couldn’t really tell.”

 

“Well, how old are you?”, Draco fires back with a smirk. He leans on the desk and crosses his arms.

 

He doesn’t know if his eyes trick him but he could swear he can see a light blush on Harry’s cheeks. “Twenty four.”

 

“Well, _that_ is really young.”

 

Harry pouts. “Not really.”

 

Draco laughs and decides he’s not going to tease Harry any longer.

 

Besides, he doesn’t really want to know why the age gap is so important to Harry anyway. Thinking about it makes him feel dizzy because it's something that Draco has thought about too. He checks his watch and realizes they’re only 5 minutes away from the agreed meeting time.

 

Within the next minutes, 30 students fill the lecture hall and sit down in the front row watching Draco excitedly.

 

“Hello, nice to see you all. My name is Professor Malfoy, I teach History. Some of you may already know me.”

 

He smiles at some recognisable faces, some of his students who have written essays in his courses.

 

„I’m very pleased that you are all so greatly interested in coming to London with me to catch up on some history together“ Draco begins his PowerPoint presentation.

 

„We‘ll take the train on Thursday morning and get right to it once we arrive in London at 11 am. The first stop will be the National History Museum, we‘ll spend approximately four hours in there.“

 

He can see some of his students eagerly writing the stuff down. Draco smiles. „You don’t have to write all of this down, I have printed the information for you. I’ll hand them out later.”

 

The students whisper relieved.

 

“In the afternoon we’ll visit the Victoria and Albert Museum. This will take about three hours. In the evening you’re free to do whatever you want to do. Go have dinner, get drunk, go out, I don’t care as long as you don’t die and are fit enough to participate on Friday.”

 

The students giggle. He can see Harry smiling softly at him in the dark and Draco clears his throat.

 

“Here”, he points to the presentation “you can see the plan for Friday. Friday night, we’ll visit a Shakespeare theatre performance at the Harold Pinter Theatre.”

 

The students whisper excitedly. Draco waits for them to quiet down before he continues.

 

“Saturday, we’ll visit the National Gallery, take a walk through Hyde Park, and visit Big Ben. In the evening, we’ll go to the London Eye and at 9 pm, we’ll take the train back to London. Any questions?”

 

A few students raise their arm and Draco answers all of the questions in detail.

 

They end up discussing questions for about an hour until everyone feels satisfied and happy. Draco hands them the sheets and tells them to be on time.

 

“See you in two weeks!”, Draco says and waves at the students. They wave back and hurry out of the lecture hall.

 

Of course, one student stays. At this point, Draco is so used to having Harry around after and before lectures it doesn’t even make him that nervous anymore.

 

“I don’t wanna bother”, Harry begins with a grin “but do you mind giving me a ride home?”

 

Draco looks at Harry for a couple of seconds. Then, he sighs and nods. “Yeah sure.”

 

This kid is going to be the death of him.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s been two weeks. _Two weeks_. And Harry hasn’t been to any of Draco’s lectures. He doesn’t understand what happened.

 

Draco feels so stupid for being that much upset but he can’t help it. The thing is, he misses having Harry around. He _really_ does.

 

And he’s so utterly fucked. How could this happen? Harry is a student, for Christ’s sake. Not a pizza delivery boy or a hairdresser at his favourite salon.

 

Draco eventually loses his strength and gives up. He grabs his phone Tuesday night and texts Harry.

 

_“Hey, you haven’t been to my lectures. Everything alright? Malfoy”_

 

He holds his breath and throws his phone on his bed. Then, he lets out a silent, frustrated scream. He is pathetic. Why does he care so much? Even Greg, his cat, looks at him disappointed at what his owner has become - a pathetic man with an embarrassing crush! 

 

When the phone blinks two seconds later, Draco surges forward and grabs it quicker than a leopard.

 

_“Hey, sorry. I’ve been sick. Almost died out of boredom. H”_

 

Draco frowns and types a reply.

 

_“Are you not coming to London then?”_

 

The reply comes just as fast.

 

_“Of course I’m coming to London, are you crazy? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

 

Draco smiles.

 

_“Good. See you on Thursday. Get better soon. Malfoy”_

 

The response makes Draco’s heart flutter.

 

“ _Looking forward to it. Always looking forward to seeing you. H”_

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everything went well so far. All the students showed up half an hour early, just like he told them to.

 

They bought their tickets and got on the train, just like he told them to. He’s glad to be a university professor. Students are old enough to look after themselves and actually _want_ to participate. He doesn’t have to be the strict annoying teacher who forces the students to behave.

 

He falls down on his seat with a sigh, getting his book out and checking the train for all the students one more time. He nods proudly when he counts all thirty.

 

„Is this seat taken?“

 

Draco looks up from his book and stares at emerald green eyes. Harry looks a bit paler than usual but the smile is as bright as always.

 

Harry points to the seat next to him near the window.

 

Draco contemplates. All of the other students are busy talking or reading or sleeping. They wouldn’t even notice Harry, a student, was sitting next to him. Besides, they probably wouldn't give a shit anyway.

 

So Draco nods. When he gets up, his hip brushes Harry’s hand accidentally. A shot of fire shoots through his body straight to his cock. He takes a sharp breath and avoids looking at Harry, instead looks down. He can feel the heat coming from Harry’s body. Since the aisle in the train is so small, Draco has nowhere to sidestep to.

 

Therefore, Harry grabs Draco’s waist, squeezes it tight for support and wriggles his way to the seat next to the window.

 

Draco breathes out in relief when he’s finally out of the close proximity. He runs a hand through his hair, straightens his pale blue button-up shirt and sits back down. Merlin. 

 

They don’t say anything for a while but the tension could be cut with a knife.

 

Draco feels like suffocating. He tries to focus on his book but he can feel Harry so strongly next to him. They're not touching, but they might as well be.

 

Harry has to cough every few minutes, causing Draco's heart to swell in worry.

 

"You've been really sick, huh?", he whispers.

 

Harry only nods, eyes looking heavy and tired.

 

"Why don't you sleep a little? We still have a lot of time on the train."

 

Harry watches him and eventually nods. He closes his eyes and quickly dozes off. Draco doesn’t even notice when Harry’s head sinks down onto Draco’s shoulder, it happens so softly and it feels so natural. But when Harry nuzzles his nose into his neck and wraps an arm around Draco's waist, Draco feels a thousand butterflies inside his stomach and he is so utterly fucked.

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco is satisfied with himself. They went to both museums, spent the perfect amount of time in each of them, they had an interesting tour guide and the students all beam at him happily when he tells them they are free to do whatever they want to do.

 

“This was very interesting, Professor Malfoy!”, a girl with bushy brown hair and freckles on her face says. “I’m really happy you’ve arranged such an amazing trip.”

 

Draco smiles. “Thanks. Hermione, is it?”

 

She nods surprised. “Oh, I didn’t think you’d remember my name.”

 

“You’ve attended the lecture about Ancient Greek last semester and wrote the best essay hands down. Of course, I remember.”

 

The girl blushes furiously. “Thank you very much, Professor.”

 

He smiles when she waves at him hesitantly and rushes to her boyfriend, a student with bright red hair. Draco notices Harry talking to them both, making them laugh and Hermione gently slaps Harry’s shoulder.

 

Draco presses his lips together and forces himself to stop staring at the boy. He really needs to get his shit together, it's starting to get creepy.

 

He puts on his coat, grabs his bag and walks up to the exit of the museum.

 

“Mr Malfoy!”

 

Draco turns around surprised. Harry jogs up to him with a smile.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Draco watches him closely for a second. His hair is even messier than this morning. “I’m gonna go eat something. And I’ll probably go back to the hotel.”

 

Harry watches him just as intensively. “Mind if I join you?”

 

Draco raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Excuse me?”

 

Harry bites his lip and Draco’s heart stops beating. “Well. I’m hungry. I’d like to come with you.”

 

Draco doesn’t know what to do. This feels like Harry is asking him out on a date and Draco can’t deal with that. He can’t fall even more for the boy than he already

has.

 

Harry smiles. “I’ll take that as a yes. Did you have anything in mind or can I take you somewhere?”

 

Harry grabs Draco’s arm and guides him out of the museum.

 

“But what about your friends?”, Draco tries helplessly. “Don’t you wanna spend time with them?”

 

Once they’re outside, Harry nuzzles closer to Draco. It’s drizzling and cold and Draco doesn’t mind being this close to Harry at all.

 

“I’d rather spend time with you.”

 

“Why?”, Draco asks dumbly.

 

“I just do. We haven't seen each other in two weeks”, Harry sticks out his tongue. “Didn’t you miss me?”

 

He did. Draco missed him like crazy. But he wouldn’t say that out loud.

 

“Hm. I didn’t really notice you were gone.”

 

Harry barks out a laugh and his eyes sparkle in amusement. “You’re a shitty liar.”

 

Draco blushes and hides his face behind his scarf. “You're right. I am.”

 

Harry winks at him and guides him to a fancy Italian restaurant. “I hope you like pizza and pasta. This is the best place in London.”

 

Draco trusts Harry and follows him inside. It’s pretty and cosy. The restaurant is dimly lit and the tables are decorated in velvet red.

 

They sit down in a quiet corner. Harry orders pizza and Draco orders pasta with salmon.

 

“Of course you’d order something fancy”, Harry grins.

 

Draco only shrugs. “I have an exquisite taste.”

 

“Hm”, Harry says watching Draco with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “I hope I can live up to that.”

 

Draco presses his lips together and decides he has to say something. “Harry.”

 

“Yes?”, Harry’s eyes sparkle in amusement as if he knows exactly what he’s doing.

 

“You need to stop this.”

 

“What exactly?”

 

Draco sighs in exasperation. “The flirting. The banter. The touching. Everything.”

 

Harry raises his eyebrows, amusement still clear in his eyes. “What makes you think I would flirt with you?”

 

Draco stares at him in disbelief. “You’re kidding me. We’re sitting in a fancy restaurant like a couple on a date night.”

 

Harry only laughs at that. It’s the most beautiful sound. “Okay, maybe I am flirting with you. What’s so wrong about that?”

 

“You’re my _student_!", Draco says throwing his hands up but even to him it sounds pathetic. "Everything is wrong about that!”

 

Harry rests his head on his hand and watches Draco fondly. Draco doesn’t know where to look: Harry’s eyes, his lips, his hair, his neck?

 

“You need to loosen up. It’s not exactly illegal. I’m only visiting one of your lectures this semester and I don’t even have to write an essay or something. You don’t

grade me.”

 

Draco bites his lip. “Harry, I love my job. I really do. I can’t risk it.”

 

Harry watches him deeply lost in his thoughts. "So if I weren't your student, you'd hook up with me?"

 

Draco presses his lips together. "Is that what this is all about? Sex?"

 

Harry rolls his eyes at him. "You tell me."

 

Draco knows it's not just about sex. They get along too well and there are way too many feelings involved already.

 

"Of course it's not just about sex", Harry answers for Draco just as the waiter puts down their glasses of wine. 

 

Draco sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This whole situation is messed up."

 

Harry smiles fondly at him. "It's far from being messed up, Draco. You're making it a lot more complicated than it needs to be."

 

"Merlin, you sound like my mother."

 

Harry grins. "You talked to your mum about me?"

 

Draco licks his lips and blushes. "I might have."

 

A huge smile spreads on Harry's face.

 

"Don't make this a big deal", Draco warns him and takes a sip of his wine to hide his blush. This whole situation is making him incredibly uncomfortable. 

 

Harry seems as if he wants to say something but then the waiter sets their food down on the table. “Okay, I’ll back off for now. But this discussion isn’t finished just

yet.”

 

Draco opens his mouth in disbelief and desperately wants to argue that there isn’t anything that could be “discussed” but Harry raises his glass of wine and smiles at

him with such soft, gentle eyes that Draco forgets everything he wanted to say.

 

He sighs and raises his own glass of wine. “You really are something, Potter.”

 

“So are you, Malfoy. So are you.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Draco should’ve known Harry would not let this thing between them go. He freaking should have known.

 

He’s so thankful that they have touring guides in each museum so that Draco doesn’t have to focus on speaking since Harry is everywhere.

 

Harry seems to follow Draco. Sometimes he “accidentally” touches Draco’s arm, then he “accidentally” stumbles so that he almost crashes into Draco. One time, his

hand even brushes his ass. Draco can’t think straight.

 

He feels like screaming and kicking everything around him. How can one guy have this effect on him? Draco seems to be in a constant state of blushing and being aroused. Thank god, the other students are too engaged in the tour guide to notice Draco’s state of despair.

 

Only Harry seems to notice. He grins at him every two seconds.

 

Friday evening rolls around and they’re all set to go to the theatre to watch Shakespeares “Romeo and Juliet”.

 

Draco is smart, he hands out the tickets and makes sure not to be seated next to Harry. He wouldn’t survive three hours next to the boy.

 

But when all the students sit down in the theatre, there’s only one place left. Next to Harry.

 

Draco gulps and feels sweat forming on his back. Shit.

 

He sits down next to Harry and presses his lips together.

 

“You alright?”, Harry asks genuinely concerned. “You look really pale.”

 

Draco hums. “Yeah. Fine.”

 

“You sure? The play starts in twenty minutes we could go outside for a while, get some fresh air.”

 

“No”, Draco repeats. “I’m fine. Promise.”

 

Harry nods and settles into the seat. They don’t talk since Draco feels way too tense and on the edge. The air around them is thick with tension, lust and unspoken words. Draco wishes he could disappear.

 

The play begins, but Draco doesn’t really pay attention. His thoughts are everywhere except for where they should be.

 

After half an hour Harry shifts towards Draco and places his hand on Draco’s thigh.

 

His breath hitches and he closes his eyes shut and lets his head fall back. It’s all too much. Thank god he's sitting closest to the aisle where it's also the darkest.

 

He can feel Harry’s breath on his neck when Harry suddenly leans towards him. “You look so fucking hot, you have no idea.”

 

Draco opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to stare at Harry. Harry’s eyes are dark, filled with lust. Draco breathes hard and feels himself getting more aroused with every second.

 

“Harry”, he whispers. “Not in here.”

 

Harry licks his lips, but nods. His hand leaves Draco’s thigh, and his mouth Draco’s neck.

 

Draco almost feels empty at the loss of contact, but then Harry grabs Draco’s hand and holds it tightly. It makes up for the empty feeling and it weirdly comforts him.

 

After one hour and a half, there's a break. Some students buy drinks, the others go out to have a smoke, some stay in the auditorium.

 

But Draco nearly runs to the closest loo. He desperately needs to get away from everything. He feels so hot and aroused, and sweaty. His trousers are too tight and he needs some space.

 

He notices that the loo is actually a tiny bathroom with one toilet and a sink. So much for space.

 

Draco doesn't care. He pushes the door open, but just as he wants to close it, Harry shoves himself into the tiny room with him, he locks the door behind him and grabs Draco's arms. Then he pushes Draco against the door, pressing himself against him.

 

Draco moans. "Fuck, Harry."

 

Harry runs his hands up and down Draco's body and begins to open the buttons of Draco's shirt.

 

When Harry puts his lips on Draco's chest and begins biting it, Draco sees stars. He can't focus on anything else but Harry's hands, Harry's lips, Harry's cologne. Harry.

 

"You don't know what you're doing to me", Harry whispers as his hands run all over Draco's sides. "You're so fucking hot, I can't think straight."

 

"Harry", Draco sighs and lets his head fall back. "This is so wrong."

 

He runs his hands through the younger man's hair and grabs it tightly, causing Harry to moan. "It doesn't feel wrong, does it?"

 

Draco's mouth falls open and he squeezes his eyes shut.

 

Harry's hand finds Draco's crotch and he wraps his hand around Draco's dick, massaging it through his trousers.

 

"Does this feel wrong, Draco?"

 

Draco moans and shakes his head. "Fuck, no. No, it doesn't."

 

He can feel tears forming in his eyes at the sensation. He needs Harry so much closer, needs to feel his body on his, needs his skin on his.

 

"Harry", Draco moans, but then, suddenly, Harry pulls away and wipes at his mouth.

 

"We need to go back", Harry says, eyes filled with lust. "The play begins in five minutes."

 

"I can't go back in there now. I'm so fucking hard. I can't sit next to you for one and a half more hours.", Draco cringes at how desperate and needy he sounds. 

 

Harry smirks. "I know, babe. It'll be just as hard for me. Literally."

 

Then, he straightens his own T-shirt, buttons up Draco's shirt and fixes Draco's hair. He lets his own hair be messy, there's no difference to its usual state anyways.

 

Harry unlocks the door and grabs Draco's arm. "Let's go."

 

Draco feels dizzy walking back to their seats. He gets clogged up by Harry's cologne and really hopes that no one notices how flushed and worn out Draco looks.

 

When they sit down, he has to take a deep calming breath, adjusting his trousers.

 

"You'll be the death of me, Harry", Draco mutters, causing Harry to grin.

 

The play starts again and Harry reaches for Draco's hand, grabs it tightly. Draco squeezes back.

 

He doesn’t let go until the play finishes three hours later.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco can’t sleep. The events of the night repeatedly play inside his head like a movie that starts again and again every time it’s finished.

 

How could this get so far? Draco doesn’t even recognise himself anymore. He’s so passionate about his job, he can’t risk his position.

 

What would his coworkers think? What would his students think? He’d have the image of a nerdy professor who uses his status of power to bang his students. Draco groans and gets up. He can’t lay still in his bed any longer.

 

He opens the door to the balcony and steps outside. Taking deep breaths, he tries to calm down his racing thoughts but it’s useless. He’ll never find peace thanks to Harry.

 

Maybe it's meant to be, him and Harry. Everything that has happened so far seems like destiny. Draco doesn't believe in coincidences anyway.

 

But even if Harry was the love of his life - could Draco jump over his own shadow? Could he let go of the fear and the thoughts telling him that this is wrong? Telling him to stop this immediately?

 

Draco remembers Harry's lips on his neck and his hands on his body. Just the thought of it could make him cum on the spot. Draco fights against these images and tries to empty his mind. This is  _wrong._ What if things didn't work out between him and Harry? He would have risked it all for a student! Could he get fired for this? 

 

Draco clearly starts to freak out, his paranoid thoughts ruining his peace. 

 

After taking another deep breath, Draco suddenly smells smoke and turns his head in surprise.

 

There, a few balconies away stands the man of his dreams and his worries, smoking and shirtless. Is Draco dreaming? He must be hallucinating. Now he's officially gone mad, Merlin. Draco falls back to the wall and watches the man silently. How could anyone be this beautiful? It’s truly not fair.

 

Harry hasn’t noticed him yet, or at least he’s pretending he hasn’t seen him yet. He takes a few more drags of his cigarette and throws it down onto the street. Draco frowns as he notices dark shadows on Harry's unusual pale face.

 

Then, Harry looks up and stares right at Draco. “I’m coming over”

 

The boy leaves the balcony and enters his room and Draco panics.

 

What? No, no, no. He can’t come over. He couldn’t help himself if he saw shirtless Harry this close, this private, this intimate. Draco quickly fixes his hair, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the stubbles on his jaw and straightens his pyjama.

 

He only has time to apply some deodorant to make himself a little fresh, and then, there’s a knock and Draco knows he won’t be able to resist. He walks up to the door and opens it with trembling hands.

 

Harry stares at him with wide eyes. He’s not shirtless anymore, he’s wearing a black shirt and grey joggers. Draco now clearly sees the shadows under his red eyes and how his face seems worried and dull.

 

Before Draco can ask what's wrong, Harry throws himself into Draco’s arms.

 

“Harry?”

 

“Had a nightmare”, he mumbles and hides his face in Draco’s chest. “Please. Just hold me.”

 

Draco closes the door softly behind Harry. And without hesitation, he wraps both his arms gently around Harry's body and pulls him impossibly close. He breathes him in, his wonderful scent of vanilla, wood and smoke and strokes his back gently.

 

They don’t say anything for what feels like an eternity.

 

Draco presses soft kisses down on Harry’s messy hair and continues to rub his back while Harry breathes heavily into his neck.

 

Draco has never been this intimate with someone before. Sure, he’s had sex and blowjobs and all that. But he’s never held someone this close before, calming them down and being their rock.

 

It’s scary and beautiful all at once.

 

“Stay here”, Draco suggests before his thoughts can stop him. “You might sleep better.”

 

Harry looks up through red eyes and nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

 

Draco guides them to the bed and they both lay down. Harry snuggles into Draco’s chest as he wraps his arms around Harry and holds him close. This must be what pure bliss feels like.

 

They fall asleep like this listening to each other's steady heartbeats.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They wake up in each other’s arms, both with shy smiles plastered on their faces.

 

Draco runs a hand over his face, feeling a bit embarrassed. How Harry looks absolutely fabulous straight after waking up he has no idea.

 

"Morning", Draco mumbles.

 

"Morning", Harry replies and smiles.

 

"What time is it?", Draco asks and checks his phone. "Ah, shit, we have an hour until we need to leave."

 

“Guess I’ll head back to my room and get ready?”, Harry mumbles and runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Hm", Draco nods. "But make sure the others don't see you, yeah?"

 

Harry tenses, then he nods and gets up. He turns around before walking out of the room.

 

His eyes are filled with something that Draco can’t quite read. “Even though you're not on the same page as me: Thanks for last night. It meant a lot to me.”

 

Draco frowns. He feels this weird feeling inside his stomach. It's not quite anxiety - it's nervousness, guilt, fear, a very bad feeling he can't describe. Before he can respond, Harry has left the room and closed the door.

 

Draco gets ready as if he had an out of body experience. He doesn’t really feel the water when he’s showering, doesn’t taste the toothpaste in his mouth and packs his things like a Roboter.

 

Something has shifted last night. He can feel it. He simply cannot say what it is. And this morning has changed everything between them. Draco doesn't know what exactly happened between them, but the way Harry has looked at him before leaving Draco's room sends terrible shivers down his spine. 

 

The rest of the day, Harry stays away from him. Draco stares at the boy every few seconds but doesn’t get a response from him at all. Is he ignoring Draco? Is he simply tired? Is he not feeling well? It drives Draco nuts.

 

When they take a walk through Hyde Park, Draco purposely walks closer to Harry, but Harry keeps himself busy talking to the girl Hermione or her ginger boyfriend and Draco feels empty without Harry by his side.

 

He wishes he could wrap him up in his arms again.

 

The evening comes quicker than expected and soon, the group finds themselves in front of the London Eye.

 

“Okay”, Draco shouts and tries to focus on his task as a professor. He should not let Harry get to him that way. “Everyone listen up. Please build groups of five. We won’t be able to go up altogether, but with five people, we should be fine. We should have six groups. We’ll meet down here again in an hour!”

 

Everyone quickly finds themselves a group of five.

 

Draco doesn't know which group he should go up with. When he spots Harry, Hermione, her boyfriend and a girl with light blonde hair and another girl with bright red hair, he hesitates at first. But he really wants to be close to Harry and maybe ask him what's wrong.

 

He sighs as he walks up to them. “Guess you’ll have to stick with me.”

 

The others watch Draco and Harry knowingly as if they know something Draco doesn’t. Which is probably the case, Draco thinks.

 

He hopes it won’t be too awkward with Harry ignoring him and being so distant but after all, the ride is only half an hour so hopefully, it won’t be too bad.

 

When they get on their gondola, Hermione and the others quickly walk to the other end to snap some pictures, leaving Harry and Draco to themselves.

 

“I guess they know?”, Draco asks quietly, pointing to Harry’s friends.

 

Harry frowns. The gondola rises up in the air. “Know what?”

 

“Well”, Draco says. “About us, I guess?”

 

“What about us?”

 

Draco bites his lip and watches Harry carefully. He doesn’t know where this is going. “I don’t know. Whatever this is between us.”

 

Harry stares at him with dangerous eyes. “You tell me.”

 

“What?”

 

“You tell me whatever this is between us.”

 

Draco stares at Harry in confusion. “Why are you so angry? Did I do something?”

 

“I’m angry because I fell in love with you, Draco.”

 

The world stops, Draco’s heart stops beating, his eyes shoot open and his mouth feels dry.

 

“I’m so desperately in love with you”, Harry repeats. “You have no idea.”

 

Draco doesn’t dare to say anything.

 

“And I’m angry because I know you feel something too. But you’re too stubborn and stuck up to actually confess to it. Or maybe you're scared, I don't know. Fact is,

you don't want to be with me.”

 

Draco opens his mouth, feeling panic swell up inside of him. “That’s not true, Harry.”

 

“Will you be my boyfriend, Draco?”

 

Draco gulps. "That's not fair."

 

“Okay. Will you kiss me right here right now?”

 

Draco doesn’t move.

 

“Do you care about me?”, Harry’s eyes fill with tears. "At all?"

 

Draco wants to say something. Anything. Because he does care about Harry. Hell, he might actually be in love with him. But Harry is right, he’s too stubborn to

actually admit to it. He's also a little scared to be with him. His job is too important for him, he can’t risk it.

 

Harry nods. “See? I knew you wouldn’t say or do something. I _knew_ it. I’m ready, Draco. I am. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you in that lecture. But just

like you said, you can’t risk it, right? I’m not worth the risk.”

 

Draco runs a hand through his hair. “Harry, I -“

 

Harry wipes a tear away and stops him. “I need more than flirting, banter and fake fancy dinner dates. So call me when you’re ready for more.”

 

With that, Harry turns around and walks up to his friends, talking to them and probably telling them what an arsehole Draco is and how much he hates him.

 

Draco feels sick to his stomach. He wishes he could just disappear and never come back. A thousand thoughts run through his head but he just can’t seem to make sense of any of them. He’s so confused, hurt, anxious, and angry at himself.

 

When the gondola ride is finally done and they all meet up in front of the London eye, Draco feels like crying. He just wants to get home and sleep and never, ever

talk to anyone again.

 

“Alright, folks. Let’s head home, shall we?”, he says with a hoarse voice and it comes out miserable and sad.

 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“It was terrible, Neville!”, Draco cries. He’s actually crying. “The entire train ride he wouldn’t look at me. He just listened to music and kept staring out of the window as if he hadn’t just confessed his love to me.”

 

Neville watches his upset friend and pats his back. “Draco -I”

 

“I didn’t know what to say, Neville! He completely caught me off guard.”

 

Neville hands him a tissue and lays down next to Draco. He wraps his arms around his sad fried.

 

“I fucked it all up”, Draco cries. “He’ll never speak to me again. It’s probably for the best anyway, it was meant to go downhill right from the start.”

 

Neville sighs. “Draco, will you shut up for a moment, you drama queen?”

 

Draco hiccups and snorts into his tissue.

 

“That boy is madly in love with you. He literally told you. And he also said, “call me when you’re ready for more”. That means he doesn’t hate you, it shows that he knows you really well.”

 

Draco wants to say something but Neville interrupts him. “Shut up. He knows you’re not ready for more. You’re using that stupid excuse of being his professor for avoiding the real stuff - which is love. If you’d be completely honest with yourself you’d realise that you’re in love with him too. Have been since day one.”

 

“I am not -“

 

“Draco, for God’s sake! I’ve known you my entire life and I’ve seen you in and out of relationships and your eyes have never lit up like they do when you talk about Harry!”

 

“They do not light up!”

 

Neville slaps his own head. “For fuck's sake! I’m totally with Harry now. He did the right thing, the smart thing, you know? You would’ve kept this facade of tiptoeing around each other up for years, probably. I understand why he had to stop this.”

 

Draco snorts. “You’re my best friend, you absolute dick head. You should be on _my_ side!”

 

Neville rolls his eyes and gets up. “I’ll get some ice cream now. But stop crying, you literally put yourself into this situation. This is all your own fault.”

 

Draco pouts. He doesn’t want to accept the fact that it’s all his own fault just yet. Deep inside, he knows. He knows that this thing with Harry means more than anything has ever meant to him.

 

He is aware of the fact that Harry knows Draco pretty well, he can tell by the way Harry looks right into his soul.

 

Deep down he knows that Harry did the right thing. He challenged Draco, he directly addressed the situation and put Draco on the spot. He put him out of his comfort zone, which is exactly what Draco needs.

 

Deep down he knows all of this. But he’s not ready to accept it just yet.

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Draco is about to lose his mind. It’s been three fucking weeks since Harry confessed his love to him. Three weeks since he’s been close to Harry. Since he’s touched Harry. _Three weeks_ since he last saw Harry.

 

The boy stopped attending his lectures. He simply stopped coming. Draco knows he can’t blame him. He’d probably not show up too if he was in Harry’s position.

 

But it drives Draco absolutely fucking nuts. He needs to see Harry. He needs to talk to him, needs to feel him, needs to see his smile, needs to wrap his arms around him.

 

He needs Harry. The realisation hits him hard after the fourth week without him. Draco finishes his lecture and stares into the lecture hall, eyes searching for Harry but he’s nowhere to be seen. He feels empty and lost and wants to cry.

 

He decides to call him then. But Harry doesn’t pick up the phone. He texts him that he needs to see Harry. But Harry doesn’t respond.

 

Draco physically needs to see Harry. He feels like he’s suffocating without him, like a starving man desperate for food.

 

When he finishes work that day, he immediately drives to Neville’s flat. He bangs on the door impatiently.

 

“What the hell? Draco, you've got to chill”, Neville says once he opens the door. “What’s up? You look like shit.”

 

“I’m in love with Harry”, Draco bursts out.

 

Neville looks unimpressed. “Ah. You finally figured that out after what? Four months?”

 

Draco ignores him. “I need him, Neville. I’m going crazy without him.”

 

Neville’s face softens. “I know, Dray. I know. I’ve noticed.”

 

“I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t attend my lectures, he doesn’t accept my calls, he doesn’t text back.”

 

Neville presses his lips together. “You can’t expect him to just come running towards you.”

 

Draco frowns. “What do you mean?”

 

“Show him you’re serious about this. Show him you’re ready for more. Show him you love him. Don’t just call him, that’s too simple.”

 

Draco nods. “Right, right. Okay.”

 

Then, he runs back to his car.

 

“Good luck getting your man!”, Neville shouts after him but Draco doesn’t care.

 

He starts the engine and drives to Harry’s flat. He desperately hopes he’ll be there.

 

When he runs up to the door, he knocks on it like a crazy person. “Harry? Harry, please open the door!”

 

The door opens, but it’s not Harry who opens it. It’s his ginger friend.

 

“Oh”, Draco says awkwardly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“That’s fine”, he says. “I’m Ron. Harry’s roommate.”

 

“Well”, Draco clears his throat. “I guess you already know who I am.”

 

Ron nods. “Damn right.”

 

“I need to see him. Do you know where he is?”

 

“What do you need to see him for? Confessing your love to him, apologising for being such a dickhead and finally coming to your senses? Or breaking his heart all

over again?”

 

Draco presses his lips together awkwardly. “The first.”

 

“Oh”, Ron looks surprised. “Really? You’ve come to your senses then?”

 

“Ummm.”

 

“I mean Hermione and I couldn’t believe how slow you were. It was so fucking obvious, you know, with all the eye fucking going on. I thought you’d be married by

now.”

 

Draco clears his throat again. God, this is awkward. “Well. I needed some time to realise what I want. Who I want.”

 

Ron nods happily. “I’m glad. Harry isn’t here though. He’s at the gym. Here’s the address.”

 

Draco grabs it thankfully and nods. “Thank you, Ron!”

 

“Hope next time we see each other you and Harry are finally boyfriends!”, Ron shouts after Draco, who rushes towards his car.

 

Draco waves at him. “Yeah, me too!”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s pouring rain and Draco watches the gym anxiously for half an hour now. He just needs to get out of his stupid car and walk up to the receptionist and tell them he needs to confess his love to the most wonderful man he’s ever met. Can’t be too hard, right?

 

But Draco still can’t seem to move. He’s scared that Harry won’t want him anymore. What if Harry met somebody new? What if Harry hates him now?

 

But all of that goes to waste when he sees Harry walking out of the door into the pouring rain. It’s already dark, so he can’t see his face but Draco is certain it’s Harry.

 

Draco gets out of his car and rushes up to Harry.

 

“You seriously asked me if I care about you?”, he shouts suddenly angry at himself. “Hell yes. More than I’ve ever cared about anyone.”

 

Harry looks up in surprise, his hair already wet from the rain. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Confessing my love to you, for fuck's sake!”, Draco shouts.

 

Harry looks at him in disbelief.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Draco shouts, all his emotions building up inside of him. “You haven’t been to any of my lectures in a month! A fucking month!”

 

Harry looks taken aback. “That’s not how you confess your love to someone.”

 

“Shut up!”, Draco shouts. “Do you have any idea how fucking lost I felt without you? I’ve literally gone crazy without you! How could you just disappear and not call, not text back, not say anything?”

 

Harry doesn’t respond, completely taken aback.

 

Draco runs a hand through his wet hair. “I couldn’t think straight. I have never missed anyone in my life as much as I have missed you. I need you, Harry. I need your smile, and your eyes, and your smell, and your body wrapped closely around mine. I need _real_ fancy dinner dates. I need to talk to you every single day. I need to kiss you.”

 

“And?”, Harry whispers, his eyes full of hope.

 

“I need you to be my boyfriend”, Draco sighs. He’s almost crying now.

 

Harry's face now breaks into a small smile. "And?"

 

Draco sighs. “And I’m in love with you, Harry. Madly, hopelessly in love. And I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I was scared, I was running away. I was stupid, okay? And I’m so sorry. But I fell so hard for you, I can’t live without you now.”

 

Harry lets his bag drop to the floor and rushes towards Draco. “I was so hoping for you to say that.”

 

And then, he presses his lips onto Draco’s. Harry's arms wrap themselves around Draco’s neck, pulling him as close as possible, while Draco eagerly responds to the kiss.

 

It’s passionate, it’s full of heat, it’s sexy, it’s wild, it’s everything Draco needs right now.

 

He grabs Harry’s waist and pulls him close to his body, stumbles backwards against his car and runs his hands all over Harry’s body. Thank god the boy is wearing joggers, Draco can feel _everything_ through them. He can touch his butt, he grabs both of Harry’s cheeks and makes the boy moan into his mouth.

 

He bites Harry’s lip and digs his nails into Harry’s skin causing him to moan even more. “Draco.”

 

Draco can feel himself getting harder and harder with each and every minute. “Fuck, I need you.”

 

Harry opens the door to the passenger seat of the car. Draco sits down and moves the seat all the way to the back. It’s more spacious than Draco had thought it would be.

 

Thankfully, it’s late and dark and nobody’s here in the parking lot anymore. And even if, Draco doesn’t care. It’s raining like crazy, who’d be crazy enough to step out of the gym now?

 

Draco pulls down his jeans and his boxers, urging Harry to do the same, then the boy sits down on Draco’s lap and presses his lips back onto Draco’s.

 

Draco lets out a desperate moan, feeling the sensation of Harry’s big cock against his own. He squeezes Harry’s arse and presses him down even more.

 

“Draco”, Harry shouts. “God, I can’t - I have to - fuck”

 

Draco doesn’t feel any different. It’s all too much. Harry on top of him, rolling his hips down on Draco’s. Harry’s dick touching Draco’s.

 

When Harry wraps his hand around both Draco’s and Harry’s cock, Draco sees stars.

 

“Oh my god”, Draco moans and throws his head back. “Yeah, please, Harry - fuck - I need more”

 

Harry only hums in pleasure and moves his hand up and down. Draco helps him and wraps his own hand around Harry’s dick, making the younger man moan desperately.

 

“Fuck, Draco, I need you so much”

 

They move their hands in a fast pace, both grinding into each other and biting each other’s neck, lips, ears and shoulder.

 

Draco wraps his free arm around Harry and pulls him even closer to his chest. “Fuck, Harry, you look so fucking good, you have no idea.”

 

“Draco”, Harry cries. His face scrunches up so much, Draco doesn’t know whether it’s pain or pleasure. “I’m so close, so close”

 

Draco moans. “Me too. Fuck, come for me, baby. Come for me.”

 

And Harry does. He comes all over Draco’s hand and uses his own cum to get Draco off.

 

“Oh fuck”, Draco moans at the sight of Harry’s cum all over Draco’s dick. He comes seconds after.

 

Harry sinks into Draco's arms and lets his head fall against his chest. He wraps his arms around the younger boy and presses soft kisses to his throat, jaw and neck.

 

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, both panting heavily and getting down from their high.

 

"I love you", Harry whispers.

 

"Thank God", Draco replies. "I love you too."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I can't believe we just did that!", Harry giggles when they drive back to Draco's flat.

 

"I know", Draco grins, shaking his head in disbelief. "You really bring out the worst in me, Potter."

 

Harry only grins. "You mean kicking your ass out of your comfort zone?"

 

Draco presses his lips together, hiding his smirk. "Damn right."

 

Once they're finally in Draco's flat, they immediately get rid of their wet, sticky, soaked clothes.

 

"I think we should take a shower", Draco grins. "You know, just to get warm again. We don't want to get sick, right?"

 

Harry licks his lips, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "Yeah, I totally agree."

 

Draco grabs Harry's hand and leads him into his big bathroom. It has a huge bathtub on the left and Draco walks over to it, turns on the water and tells Harry to dim the light.

 

Then, Draco steps inside and hums at the warmth and cosiness of the water. "Come here."

 

Harry obliges and steps into the bathtub as well, sinking against Draco's chest.

 

Draco wraps his arms around Harry and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I was really worried you had already moved on, you know."

 

Harry frowns. "How could I move on from _you?_ "

 

Draco shrugs. "I was a dick."

 

"Still wouldn't make moving on from you any easier."

 

Draco smiles and squeezes his arms around Harry even more tightly.

 

"Just to be clear: You're my boyfriend now, right?"

 

Draco giggles and kisses Harry's cheek. "Yes. I'm your boyfriend."

  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They've been dating for two weeks when Harry suggests a nice get together with all of their friends.

 

Draco feels very hesitant at first, feeling scared that Harry's friends won't like him anymore after all the drama between them. But Harry promises him that they're not unforgiving and that they will love him.

 

So when Draco and Harry step into the pub they're all supposed to meet up, he can't help but feel extremely nervous.

 

Harry leads them to the table where Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Luna already sit. Draco has seen pictures and has heard stories about each and every one of them.

 

He smiles at his coworker and gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Luna. Thanks for coming."

 

Then, Draco waits for Harry to hug them all and waves at the group awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Draco. Nice to meet you."

 

"Finally, man", Dean says and embraces Draco in a hug. "Harry hasn't shut up about you since his first lecture like six months ago or something. I was getting tired of his thirsting."

 

Harry blushes and sits down next to Luna.

 

Draco grins. "Yeah, I'm glad we could figure it out."

 

Ron claps his back. "I'm glad you got your shit together, mate!"

 

Draco huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, that too."

 

Then, he feels a hand on his back. He turns around and sees his best friend smiling at him. "Neville, glad you could make it!"

 

Neville hugs him quickly and then walks straight up to Harry. "Harry! So nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you and I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am that you figured Draco out so quickly and managed to get him out of his comfort zone."

 

Draco slaps his hand across his face as the group breaks into a great fit of laughter. "Great. Thanks, Nev."

 

"I'm sorry, honey, but I just had to tell him this!", Neville explains and winks at Harry with a knowing smirk.

 

Draco can't even be mad. How could he? He has a wonderful boyfriend, an amazing best friend and after tonight he would have great new friends.

 

He gives Harry a private, shy smile and Harry returns it.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"This wasn't so bad, huh?", Harry asks as they get out of the cap they had taken back to Draco's flat. They both had been drinking so driving would be a bad idea now.

 

Draco slams the door shut, smiles and reaches for Harry's hand. "Nope, wasn't terrible."

 

"I'm happy you agreed to this. Thank you", Harry whispers and leans his head back to kiss Draco on the mouth. 

 

Draco shakes his head and presses his lips to Harry's. They walk up to Draco's door and he gets his keys out. "Don't thank me. It was the least I could do to make it up to you."

 

Harry grins. "Hm. I could think of a thousand more things you could do to make it up to me."

 

Draco licks his lips opening the door for the two of them. "Do you now?"

 

Harry steps inside, Draco following him after. Then, the younger boy nods and stops dead in his tracks. He looks up at Draco, presses him against the door and

grins. "Hm."

 

Draco tilts his head. "What did you have in mind?"

 

Harry grins and begins to press soft kisses onto Draco's jaw. "You, naked, with me in your bed."

 

"Okay", Draco whispers and stretches his head, giving Harry better access to his neck. "I am listening."

 

"You on top of me, massaging me, kissing me, fingering me, fucking me...", Harry moans and sucks the soft skin on Draco's neck.

 

Draco's eyes open wide and with one finger, he guides Harry's head to look at him. "Are you serious?"

 

Harry's eyes are dark, his cheeks are flushed pink and his lips are puffy. "Yes. 100 per cent."

 

Draco takes a deep, steadying breath. They've done everything you could imagine doing - except for that one last, most important step - Sex.

 

"100 per cent?", Draco repeats, looking for any sign of doubt or uncertainty in Harry's eyes. He finds none.

 

Harry simply nods and grabs Draco's hand. He leads them upstairs to Draco's bedroom, Draco's nerves building up inside of him more and more every second.

 

As soon as Draco closes the door behind him, he's already pressed against it, Harry's mouth on his, kissing him desperately.

 

Draco obeys him, grabs his waist and pulls him even closer. Harry begins to undress Draco. He helps him out of his sweater and throws it to the ground, unbuckles his belt and pushes Draco's jeans down. Then, he undresses quickly, leaving them both in their boxer shorts.

 

Draco chuckles at Harry's eagerness and grabs his head with both his hands, stilling the boy. He kisses him passionately now, much slower, much more intimate.

 

Not breaking the kiss, he guides them to the bed and pushes the younger boy on top of it gently. Draco crawls over Harry and sinks down on top of him, causing them both to moan.

 

"Draco", Harry sighs "I need you"

 

"I'm right here, babe", Draco responds and begins to rub his hands all over Harry's body. "Not going anywhere."

 

Harry moans at Draco's soft touch. He's massaging his arms, his stomach, his legs.

 

When he reaches for Harry's dick through his boxers, the boy lets out a silent scream.

 

Draco licks his lips. How can anyone be this beautiful?

 

"Turn around", Draco orders him softly and watches Harry turn around on his stomach quickly.

 

Draco smiles and slowly, very slowly, removes Harry's underwear.

 

In a swift motion, he throws the boxers away and then reaches for some oil standing on the bedside table.

 

He drips it onto Harry's back, on his arms and his arse.

 

With strong hands, he begins to massage the oil onto the soft skin of Harry's back. Harry moans with each stroke, squirming underneath Draco's touch.

 

Draco can feel himself getting more and more aroused each passing second.

 

Harry squeezes his bum and groans, his hands grabbing the sheets. It's a sinful sight. Draco leans down and presses kisses on Harry's back, starting on the top between his shoulders and making his way down south to the curve where Harry's spine meets his arse.

 

He presses down a kiss right there, causing Harry to scream "Fuck, Draco!"

 

Draco grins and then goes even lower making Harry shiver. The boy lets out delicious moans and Draco can feel his own cock hardening more and more.

 

He grabs both of Harry's cheeks and massages them roughly, giving them a good squeeze.

 

"Draco, stop teasing me, I need you inside me", Harry pleads as he throws his head back.

 

Draco shakes his head. "So needy, so impatient", he whispers "but you'll have to wait."

 

Harry groans and it almost sounds as if he's in pain.

 

Draco licks his lips and pulls Harry’s cheeks apart. Then, he blows a soft airflow on his delicate skin. 

 

“Draco”, Harry shouts and arches his back. “Fuck, I can't -“

 

Draco presses soft, wet kisses right into Harry's hole, not quite eating him out yet.

 

"Yes, you can", Draco mutters, grabbing Harry's arse for support.

 

Harrys sighs and begins to roll his hips into the mattress. "You're going to pay for this, Draco. I'll make you suffer five times as much."

 

Draco grins. Then, he finally decides to end Harry's suffering and licks Harry's entry.

 

The boy moans as Draco continues to lick his tight hole, teasing him and making him feel good. Draco can't help his own arousal and begins to moan himself.

 

"I'm going to cum if you keep doing this", Harry groans as he rolls his hips in sync with Draco's tongue.

 

Draco removes his mouth and grabs the oil next to him. He puts some into his hands and rubs them warming them up.

 

Then, he rubs Harry's entry, spreading the oil carefully. Harry sighs. Slowly, he enters one finger into Harry's tight hole.

 

Harry lets out a desperate sob and slams a hand down onto the mattress. “Fuck!”

 

Draco moans and moves his own hips into Harry's leg. Then, he moves the finger inside of the younger boy, curls it and teases him with as much care as possible. Harry radiates so much heat, they're both beginning to sweat.

 

“Please, I need so much more, Draco. Please, I need to feel you inside me!”

 

Draco groans. Merlin, this is getting too much. "So impatient, bet you would beg for it, wouldn't you?"

 

“I need you to fill me up, need your cock inside my arse. Please, Draco! Please", Harry begs.

 

Draco squeezes his eyes shut. His cock is so hard that it's almost painful. Hearing Harry begging for it does sinful things to him.

 

Draco gives Harry what he needs eventually. He puts in a second finger and works him open slowly. After some time, he adds a third finger.

 

"I'm ready, Draco!", Harry grits out.

 

“Okay" Draco answers "I’m going to remove my fingers now”

 

Harry opens up on his knees, giving Draco better access to his arse.

 

The sight in itself could make Draco cum on the spot.

 

Draco takes some oil and rubs it all over his aching cock. Then, he places himself on top of Harry. His left hand grabs Harry's waist, squeezing it tightly. Draco's certain it will leave dark bruises on Harry's delicate skin. The right hand guides his dick closer to Harry's entrance.

 

“Okay”, Draco whispers and presses a kiss down onto the younger boy's shoulder.

 

The man underneath him shivers and arches his back, searching for more skin on skin contact.

 

Draco places himself in front of Harry’s entrance and teases him with the tip of his dick. He lets it slide across Harry’s entrance a couple of times without actually pushing in.

 

They both moan at the sensation.

 

“Fuck!”, Harry screams “This feels so good, Draco. Need you inside of me."

 

"I know, babe", Draco sighs, biting down on Harry's shoulder.

 

Slowly, he slides in all the way. He swears, he sees stars at the sensation of being inside Harry’s tight arse.

 

“Oh my god”, Harry groans and grabs the sheets.

 

"Okay?", Draco asks, keeping still. He needs to move, now, but he doesn't want to hurt Harry.

 

The boy simply nods and begins to roll his hips up into Draco’s. “Please, move.”

 

Draco does as he's being told. He begins to thrust into Harry, keeping himself steady with a tight grip on Harry's waist. The other wraps around Harry's neck,

pushing him into the mattress.

 

"Fuck, this feels so good", Harry moans. "Don't be gentle, I can take it."

 

Draco rolls his eyes back. The sensation, the heat, Harry's moans. It's all too much.

 

Harry opens his legs even further, allowing Draco to push in all the way. Draco uses this for his advantage and thrusts into the boy.

 

“Harry, you have no idea how fucking tight you are. It feels so good”, Draco moans. "Such a good boy, taking my cock and behaving so well."

 

Harry bites down on his hand, suppressing a scream. “Fuck, Draco feels so good. You’re so hot, fuck. Please, touch me.”

 

Draco puts his hands on Harry's waist and pushes himself up, grabbing him tightly and slamming into the boy. Judging by Harry's moans, he's not being too rough with the younger boy.

 

"Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop", Draco grits out, slamming into Harry and leaving bruises all over Harry's lower back.

 

"Don't you fucking dare", Harry hisses.

 

Draco wants to do this forever. He wants to fuck Harry every single day, wants to clean him up after, wants to cook him a nice dinner and cuddle with him while they're watching Netflix. Draco wants to kiss him, wants to take care of him, touch him and make him feel good. The realisation hits him hard.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful”, Draco breathes out. "I fucking love you, Harry."

 

Harry hums in pleasure.

 

Draco slows down, pushes into him in a steady rhythm, turning this whole fuck into something more intimate, passionate and slow. He can feel his orgasm slowly building up.

 

Draco’s mouth opens in a silent cry, his eyes are tightly shut and the hand around Harry’s waist begins to squeeze tightly. “Harry, I’m -“

 

Harry only nods. “Me too. Please, don't stop!”

 

“Harry”, Draco cries. His breathing is ragged and the heat radiating from the two of them keeps him in a daze.

 

“Draco, don’t stop, don’t stop, I need you, need your cock, fill me up, come for me, I need to feel your cum inside of me, please.”

 

Draco can’t hold himself back any longer. He slams into Harry full force, grabs his waist and pulls him up. "Oh god!"

 

He’s so close to coming, the heat becomes almost impossible to bear. He’s sweating, he feels out of breath, but he doesn’t stop. “Ohhh”

 

Harry rolls his hips into Draco, opens his legs even further, allowing Draco to slip inside even deeper. They both let out a desperate cry at that.

 

“Harry”, Draco cries.

 

A few more pushes and then, Draco sees stars. He has never come this hard in his entire life.

 

“Harry”, he screams as he comes inside him, his fingers rubbing Harry's delicate skin, making up for the roughness from before. He feels dizzy and breathless and

so, so good.

 

Harry comes shortly after, his whole body tensing.

 

“Oh my god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”, Harry cries and then, he sinks onto the mattress and relaxes.

 

Draco huffs out a laugh as he falls on top of Harry. "Are you okay?"

 

Harry opens his eyes, looking tired and worn out, but also very happy. "Hmm. Very."

 

Draco trails his fingers down Harry's spine and frowns as he notices the dark bruises on Harry's back. "Sorry."

 

Harry opens his eyes. "What?"

 

"For the bruises. Got a little carried away", Draco looks down and avoids Harry's firm stare.

 

"Draco", Harry says sternly "Didn't I ask you to be rough with me?"

 

Draco nods "Yeah, but-"

 

"No. I told you not to be gentle with me. This was perfect. You are perfect."

 

Draco holds his breath and watches Harry timidly.

 

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. I've loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. You make me the happiest man on this planet. Don't be sorry about a couple of bruises.

They're bruises of pleasure, after all."

 

Draco blushes and grins. "Just don't let Ronald see those. He'll get me arrested."

 

Harry barks out a loud laugh. "Oh god. You might be right."

 

Draco pulls Harry closer and presses kisses all over his face. "I love you, too. Thank god you're mine."

 

Harry smiles and cuddles into Draco's arms. "Always."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaaase leave some comments, they always make me so happy!! I worked very hard on this story and I really hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think! :) xxx


End file.
